


Три раза, когда некий Повелитель Времени вовсе не болел

by Bathilda



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda





	Три раза, когда некий Повелитель Времени вовсе не болел

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Times in Which a Certain Time Lord Did Not Have a Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4533) by azriona. 



**Название:** Три раза, когда некий Повелитель Времени вовсе не болел / Three Times in Which a Certain Time Lord Did Not Have a Cold

 **Автор:** azriona

 **Переводчик:** Bathilda

 **Ссылка на оригинал:** http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable &textsize=0&sid=26331&chapter=all

 **Фандом:** Доктор Кто

 **Бета:** нет

 **Рейтинг:** G

 **Пейринг:** нет, Доктор (Девятый, Десятый, Десятый-2)

 **Жанр:** юмор

 **Разрешение на перевод:** Получено

 **Аннотация:** Все знают, как болеют земные мужчины. А как болеют Повелители Времени?

 **Размещение на других ресурсах:** только с разрешение переводчика

 

 **Глава 1. Девятый.**

Доктор совершенно определенно не был простужен.

– То, что у тебя покраснел нос, как-то связано с тем, что ты инопланетянин? – спросила как-то Роуз, когда Доктор был занят починкой флюксеров, расположенных под панелью управления, которые, как и остальная механика на корабле, в последнюю неделю притормаживали и вообще отвратительно функционировали.

Доктор перепробовал все: он откалибровал полярно настроенные стабилизаторы, перебрал квантовый движок, поменял масло из анти-вещества для гравитационной турбины на масло высшего сорта, от которого ТАРДИС обычно мурлыкала. Но ничего не помогло, и недельные усилия Доктора ни к чему не привели.

А Роуз (этот невероятный глупый земной ребенок, который всегда выбирал на редкость неудачное время) еще спрашивает его о том, является ли внезапно покрасневший нос особенностью Повелителей Времени! Доктор провел рукой по лицу, и почувствовав, что кожа у него под носом потрескалась и пересохла, нахмурился.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – не слишком любезным тоном отозвался он вопросом на вопрос. Тормозят, флюксеры точно тормозят – они должны отвечать за его запросы менее, чем через наносекунду, а вместо этого они ведут себя как подросток, страдающий дефицитом внимания.

– Только то, что у тебя красный нос, – ответил стоящий на решетке, служащей полом, реальный, а не метафорический подросток, который, к сожалению, не желал отвлекаться от этой темы. – Как будто постоянно сморкаешься, чего не может быть, потому что ты уже неделю твердишь, что Повелители Времени не простужаются.

Доктор высунул голову, которая тут же не преминула закружиться, из-под панели управления.

– Приятно знать, что ты меня слушаешь.

– Иногда.

– Абсолютно очевидно, что я не простужен. И поэтому я не сморкался. А мой нос ничуть не красный, потому что я не болен.

С этими словами Доктор нырнул назад под решетку. Может, если он…

– Да, но только твой нос все же красный, – продолжала настаивать Роуз так, словно этот разговор еще не завершен (хотя Доктор был уверен в обратном).

Доктор собрался было не обращать на нее внимания, и это сработало бы, если бы он не чихнул. Роуз уселась на решетку и свесила ноги в дыру, где возился Доктор.

– Аллергия? – приторно-сладким голосом спросила она.

В ответ раздался ряд проклятий.

– Мне кажется, ТАРДИС не переводит галлифрейский, потому что считает неприличным то, что ты на нем говоришь, – задумчиво сказала Роуз. – Ты еще долго будешь чинить корабль?

– А ты куда-то торопишься? – фыркнул Доктор.

– Нет. Но я немного хочу есть. Тебе что-нибудь приготовить? Большой сочный стейк в масле и пюре с чесноком и сыром? У нас вообще есть сыр? О, а как насчет салата с горой редиса, луком и помидорами? Неплохо звучит, да, Доктор? А… Доктор? Повелители Времени обычно зеленеют, когда речь идет о еде?

– Да, – выдавил Доктор. – То есть нет, мы не зеленеем, не простужаемся, и мысль о стейке с маслом ничуть не влияет на наши желудки. Так что иди готовить, Роуз!

Роуз широко улыбнулась и вскочила на ноги.

– Есть, капитан! – откликнулась она, и Доктор мог поклясться, что даже звук ее удаляющихся шагов был триумфальным.

Едва она скрылась из вида, как Доктор вздохнул и закашлялся.

– Еда будет готова через полчаса! – пропела Роуз с усмешкой в голосе.

Легкое головокружение, которое Доктор испытывал, шагая по коридору, ведущему к камбузу, было вполне предсказуемым, ведь он долго и упорно трудился. А споткнулся он, заворачивая за угол, потому что у него онемели ноги, пока он чинил флюксеры, а не потому что вдруг потерял ориентацию в пространстве.

Кухня, которая обычно находилась в трех коридорах и полдюжине поворотов от комнаты управления, обнаружилась сейчас пятидесяти футах от нее. Доктор бросил гневный взгляд на дверь и обругал назойливый и лезущий не свои дела корабль.

– Ты все-таки дошел, – довольно сказала Роуз и плюхнула на стол тарелку с чем-то, подозрительно напоминающим суп.

Доктор сел как можно дальше от нее и принялся ждать свой стейк с картофелем.

– Ты будешь суп? – спросил он.

Роуз закатила глаза и подтолкнула к нему тарелку.

– Нет, ты.

Доктор отпихнул от себя оскорбительную тарелку.

– Нет, я буду стейк. И картошку.

Тарелка бумерангом вернулась к Доктору.

– Суп. Там есть картошка.

Доктор снова оттолкнул тарелку.

– Повелители Времени не едят суп.

Тарелка в очередной раз оказалась перед ним.

– А как Повелители Времени смотрят на то, что этот суп выльется им на голову?

Доктор взглянул на варево. Оно колыхалось, и в нем видны были кусочки курицы, картошка, морковка, грибы и стручковой фасоли. И оно… очень… очень… одуряюще вкусно пахло.

Роуз ждала.

– У меня аллергия на аспирин, – выпалил Доктор.

Роуз и глазом не моргнула.

– Хорошо, что там его нет. Чаю?

– Две ложки сахара.

– Я знаю.

Как только Роуз занялась приготовлением чая – к радости Доктора, настоящего, листового, – он попробовал суп. Который. Был. Восхитительным. Грибы и морковь были обжарены с луком и чесноком, а курица и картофель добавились уже позже, внося во вкус особую нотку. Первая же ложка супа согрела Доктора и обожгла горло, но не больно, а так невыразимо приятно, что Доктор не сразу проглотил ее, упиваясь этим ощущением. Когда Роуз налила ему чай, Доктор уже расправился с супом.

– Еще? – небрежно поинтересовалась Роуз.

Он не ответил. Теперь Доктор наслаждался чаем, слишком горячим и не таким сладким, как хотелось бы (Роуз, должно быть, положила туда только одну ложка сахара), но все равно прекрасным. Этот чай был лучшим, что когда-либо происходило в его жизни. За исключением, разве что, супа.

Отставив в сторону полупустую чашку чая, Доктор обнаружил перед собой еще одну тарелку супа. Устроившаяся напротив него Роуз поставила одну ногу на стул, опустила подбородок на согнутое колено и начала есть, листая при этом журнал, с таким видом, словно ее ни капельки не интересует, что делает Доктор.

Доктор отложил ложку, когда в тарелке оставалось еще больше половины супа, – у него почему-то стали слипаться глаза, а тело заныло от глухой боли. Неожиданно Доктор подумал, что, возможно, именно так ТАРДИС ощущала себя всю эту неделю, а он был так занят, что даже этого не заметил. Ему следовало бы чувствовать раздражение, потому что Роуз обманом вынудила его посидеть немного и отдохнуть, но раздражение отнимало слишком много сил, и потому Доктор просто остался сидеть.

Роуз посмотрела на него поверх журнала.

– Собираешься опять приняться за работу?

– Полагаю, – медленно сказал Доктор, четко выговаривая слова, – я пойду прилягу.

Роуз захлопала ресницами.

– Приляжешь?

– Вздремну пару часов. Не спал уже много дней. Повелители Времени дремлют. Всегда.

– Конечно, дремлют.

– Я посплю совсем чуть-чуть.

– А потом мы отправимся навстречу приключениям?

– Куда скажешь.

От счастливой сияющей улыбки Роуз Доктору стало почти лучше. А затем он поднялся, и у него вновь закружилась голова.

– Разбуди меня через три часа, – сказал он. – ТАРДИС тебя впустит.

– Хорошего сна, – пробормотала Роуз, когда Доктор буквально вывалился из кухни, скептически наблюдая за его неровной походкой. – В смысле, хорошей дремы.

* * *

Четыре часа спустя Роуз пробралась в комнату Доктора, держа в руках чашку чая. В комнате было полутемно и по-спартански холодно, а откуда-то из горы одеял, возвышающейся на кровати, раздавалось ровное сопение. Роуз, которая еще ни разу не была здесь, с любопытством огляделась, а затем подкралась к постели, с трудом разглядев на ней Доктора. Прикинув, где примерно должно находиться его плечо, Роуз положила руку на это место.

– Доктор?

Он не пошевелился. Роуз усмехнулась, подавив искушение хихикнуть, и пристроила чашку на прикроватном столике. Конечно же Доктор все еще спал. Роуз было забеспокоилась, когда ТАРИС не открыла ей дверь в его комнату через три часа после того, как он заснул, но услышав спустя еще сорок пять минут, как кликнул замок отпертой двери, девушка решила, что кружка чая задобрит Доктора, если он встанет в ужасном настроении.

– Я не болен, – пробубнил Доктор.

Обернувшись, Роуз увидела, что он высунул голову из-под одеяла. Глаза его были закрыты, а на горящих щеках темнел отпечаток простыни.

– Я знаю, – прошептала Роуз.

– Я лишь уточнил, чтобы ты поняла.

– Я поняла. Продолжай дремать.

Роуз постояла возле него еще минуту, но он больше ничего не сказал. Роуз снова прикоснулась к его плечу, опускающемуся и поднимающемуся в такт дыханию Доктора, борясь желанием нагнуться и дотронуться до его щеки, чтобы проверить, есть ли у него жар. Это все равно было бы неинформативно, потому что даже температурящий Повелитель Времени на ощупь холоднее здорового человека.

И все же…

Роуз быстро отдернула руку и направилась к выходу. Она уже стояла на пороге, когда Доктор сказал:

– Это был хороший суп.

Роуз улыбнулась.

– Его больше не осталось, так что хорошо, что ты не простужен.

Доктор хмыкнул – или кашлянул, Роуз затруднялась определить, – а его спутница выскользнула из комнаты, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь.

Доктор проснулся через десять часов, бодрый, но раздраженный, по обыкновению упрямый и поросший щетиной, и у Роуз достало благородства согласиться с ним, когда он заявил, что спал всего-навсего три часа.

 **Глава 2. Десятый.**

Доктор абсолютно точно не был болен.

В конце концов, Повелители Времени не простужаются, как он уже много раз объяснял Роуз. Хотя, кажется, он ее в этом так и не убедил. Она была очень упряма в таких вопросах и ловко давала ему знать, что не верит ему – она говорила, что верит, и вела себя так, будто и правда верила, но при этом ни на йоту ему не верила, что ужасно раздражало. И даже злило. Мало того, что ему периодически приходилось…

– Доктор, дай мне еще один платок, – попросила сидевшая рядом Роуз.

Он вздохнул.

– Роуз, я думал, – сказал он сварливо и вытащил два бумажных носовых платках из тех трех коробок, которые он, по настоянию Роуз, положил в свой бездонный карман.

Роуз взяла один и деликатно высморкалась. Доктор уставился на оставшийся в руке второй платок и автоматически прочистил собственный нос, после чего сделал глубокий вдох.

– Как хорошо дышать, верно?

– Почти также хорошо, как бананы, – ответила Роуз. – Надеюсь, ты думал о том, как выбраться отсюда…

– Конечно, –  быстро соврал Доктор и окинул угрюмым взглядом мрачную и промозглую темницу, в которую их бросили: по противоположной стене текла вода, а из крошечного окошка под потолком пробивался узкий лучик света. На секунду Доктор уловил запах плесени, наверняка покрывавшей стены, но он тут же пропал.

– … потому что эта сырость не пойдет на пользу моему насморку, – продолжила Роуз.

– Верно, – воскликнул Доктор и заставил себя подняться с каменного пола, что почему-то далось ему сложнее, чем раньше. – Определенно эта сырость вредна твоей простуде, Роуз. Ну разве не здорово, что я никогда не болею? Так мы можем не беспокоиться обо мне, а только о тебе, бедный, простуженный, зараженный микробами человечек. Из-за температуры ты скорее розовая, чем желтая. А если бы ты болела желтухой, ты была бы больше желтой, чем розовой. У тебя нет желтухи, Роуз? Не обращай внимания. Вставай, если ты умрешь, Джеки меня убьет.

– Я не могу допустить, чтобы мама тебя убила, – отозвалась Роуз, для человека с простудой слишком энергично вскакивая на ноги. Но, с другой стороны, она всегда была невероятно активной девушкой. Доктор подозрительно взглянул на Роуз, которая с невинным видом кашлянула. – Так что предлагаю поскорее вытащить мое больное тело из этой темницы. Давай я тебя подержу, и ты проверишь, реально ли вылезти из окна.

– Ты меня? Почему не я тебя? – спросил Доктор, тяжело привалившийся к стене. У него немного кружилась голова, но ничего такого, о чем стоило волноваться.

Роуз оценивающе посмотрела на него, словно взвешивая, какое из наименьших зол выбрать.

– Ты меня не удержишь.

– Ты ничего не весишь.

– Я поправилась. Примерно на шесть килограмм.

– Как ты умудрилась набрать шесть килограмм за двенадцать часов? – удивился Доктор.

– От камней, я впитала кожей их микрочастички, а они тяжелые, – твердо ответила Роуз

– Нельзя потолстеть на шесть килограмм сидя в каменной тюрьме, – запротестовал Доктор.

– Это инопланетные камни, – медовым голосом откликнулась Роуз.

Доктор воззрился на свою спутницу и сокамерницу. В ее словах не было никакого смысла, но даже под страхом смерти он не сообразил бы, почему именно. Наверное, в воздухе было что-то, что мешало ему здраво рассуждать. Или же это люди, когда простужались, начинали мыслить на редкость нелогично. А может, Роуз попросит у него еще один платок?

Она вздохнула.

– Я не умею обращаться со звуковой отверткой и не смогу перерезать прутья решетки.

– А, да, точно. Тебе не нужен еще один платок, пока я еще тут?

– Не помешает.

Роуз протянула руку, и доктор подал ей платок. А поскольку он случайно вытащил два, то вторым воспользовался сам, шумно высморкавшись, в то время как Роуз сделала то же самое гораздо изящнее.

Забраться на плечи Роуз оказалось труднее, чем Доктор рассчитывал: да, она была сильной девушкой, но его голова вдруг стала такой же легкой и пустой, как воздушный шарик, и он вынужден был цепляться за малейшие трещины в стене, надеясь, что это застрахует его от падения. Когда Доктор наконец надежно встал на плечи Роуз (она крепко держала его за лодыжки), он ухватился за решетку, глянул вниз и чихнул от внезапного порыва ледяного ветра.

– Ты в порядке? – громко спросила Роуз.

– Холодно, – ответил Доктор. – В смысле, на улице холодно. Мне не холодно, я же не болею, не то что ты.

– Я знаю.

– Не чихай, пока я здесь торчу.

– Я сделаю все возможное, что сдержаться.

Его пальцы по какой-то непонятной причине едва двигались, но Доктор был уверен, что он все равно справляется с работой лучше, чем это сделала бы несчастная простуженная Роуз. Должно быть, воздух снаружи был таким же странным, как и в их темнице, потому что Доктору неожиданно захотелось опять чихнуть. И он не чувствовал никаких запахов. Это действовало на нервы. Ради эксперимента он провел пальцем по решетке и лизнул его.

– Роуз, – позвал он встревожено. – Эта решетка совсем безвкусная.

Роуз молчала около минуты.

– Доктор, меньше облизываний, больше дела, ладно?

– Но у решетки совсем нет вкуса!

Снова молчание, а потом:

– Достань мне, пожалуйста, еще один платок.

– Роуз, разве сейчас подходящее для этого время?

– Вполне. Если, конечно, тебя это не очень затруднит.

Доктор с ворчанием бросил Роуз очередной платок и, услышав через мгновение ее тихое сопение, не замедлил последовать ее примеру.

– Теперь попробуй прутья, – сказала Роуз.

Доктор попробовал.

– Вот, теперь лучше, – удовлетворенно отозвался он.

– Ну и из чего сделала решетка?

– Обычная сталь, не пройдет и минуты, как мы сбежим. Как ты?

– Великолепно, – ответила Роуз и, будто опомнившись, кашлянула.

Он и впрямь должен вытащить ее из этого жуткого места как можно скорее. Потому что у самого Доктора в груди зарождается кашель, когда он слышит, как Роуз страдает. Разумеется, это всего лишь кашель солидарности, поскольку он, в отличие от Роуз, здоров.

Линии распила прутьев решетки были не такими ровными и гладкими как обычно, а все из-за того, что Роуз пошатывалась. Бедняжка. Доктор вылез в окно, недоумевая тому, что его руки и ноги отказывались ему повиноваться, и свесился вниз, помогая выкарабкаться Роуз. Даже больная, она оставалась на удивление ловкой.

– Ну вот, – жизнерадостно сказал Доктор, борясь с тяжелыми веками, которые так и норовили закрыть глаза, – назад в ТАРДИС. Желательно бегом.

– Это обязательно? – спросила Роуз. – Бегом? Вряд ли они нас уже хватились, а бежать с заложенным носом…

– Точно, просто будем шагать очень быстро, – с облегчением кивнул Доктор, хотя для него было загадкой, почему он так рад этому решению. – Нездоровому человеку нельзя переутомляться.

– Конечно, – не стала спорить Роуз и взяла его за руку, которую нежно пожала. Ее ладошка была восхитительно теплой, – наверное, у Роуз высокая температура. Несчастное создание.

Прошло целых три минуты, прежде чем Роуз опять заговорила:

– Доктор?

– Да, Роуз.

– Еще платок, пожалуйста.

Хорошо, что он захватил целых три коробки, учитывая, какими темпами Роуз их расходует. Он передал ей платочек, оставив один себе, и к тому времени, как они достигли ТАРДИС, Роуз уговорила его присоединится к ней, когда она ляжет поспать.

– Чуть-чуть вздремнуть всегда хорошая идея, – сказал он, укладываясь рядом с Роуз. Все его тело чудесным образом расслабилось, а глаза закрылись сами собой, и потому он не увидел улыбку на лице Роуз.

– Почти такая же хорошая, как бананы, – согласилась Роуз.

Доктор спал десять часов, а когда проснулся, Роуз клялась и божилась, что не больше трех.

 **Глава 3. Десятый-клон**

Доктор совершенно точно не был простужен.

О нет, все было гораздо хуже.

– Я умираю, – простонал он, опираясь на Роуз. – Ох, Роуз, мне жаль, мне очень-очень жаль. Это так несправедливо по отношению к тебе: ты пересекла галактику, чтобы найти меня, провела со мной пару коротких, украденных лет, и теперь ты меня снова потеряешь. Навсегда.

– Да, действительно ужасно, – согласилась Роуз, которая, запинаясь из-за повисшего на ней Доктора, вела его по коридору в их спальню. – И чертовски несправедливо. Я с тобой еще об этом поговорю, когда все это закончится.

– Но я уже буду мертв, – мрачно ответил Доктор.

Роуз распахнула дверь спальни и включила свет. Доктор вновь застонал и закрыл глаза рукой. Вздохнув, Роуз выключила свет.

– Я непременно обо что-нибудь споткнусь и упаду, – пожаловалась она.

– Но у меня светочувствительность! – жалобно воскликнул Доктор. – Я умираю, и от света у меня режет глаза!

Роуз опять вздохнула и подтащила его к кровати.

– Садись, – приказала она.

В его нынешнем состоянии ослушаться ее Доктор не мог и покорно плюхнулся на кровать. Каждая клеточка его тела болела, а голова казалась в пять раз больше нормы и настолько тяжелой, что не держалась на шее. Он едва заметил, как Роуз сняла с него ботинки и носки, стащила брюки, с трудом натянув вместо них пижамные штаны, и заменила майкой пиджак и рубашку.

– Вставай, – скомандовала она, но Доктор был не в состоянии пошевелиться.

Роуз в очередной раз вздохнула и перекатила Доктора сначала на бок, а затем обратно на спину, укрыв вытащенными из-под него покрывалом и одеялом.

– Роуз, – слабым голосом позвал Доктор. – Роуз подойди сюда.

– Секунду, – отозвалась она и через мгновение пихнула ему в рот что-то тонкое и твердое. – Я знаю, это будет невероятно сложно, почти невозможно, Доктор, но попробуй пару минут не болтать, пока я меряю тебе температуру.

– Я умираю, при чем тут моя температура? – промычал Доктор, и Роуз решительной рукой закрыла ему рот и не убирала ее, пока градусник не запищал.

– Всего лишь небольшой жар, – удовлетворенно сказала Роуз и заставила Доктора сесть.  – Вот, прими это, пожалуйста.

– Что это? – недоуменно спросил Доктор, глядя на протянутые ему стакан воды и две таблетки.

– У тебя же нет больше аллергии на аспирин, так?

Доктор замер.

– Вряд ли.

– Неважно, это парацетамол.

Доктор выпил таблетки и вновь лег.

– Роуз… Роуз!

Она была чем-то занята, и Доктор разразился чредой стонов и оханий, становившихся все громче и несчастнее. Если бы он не умирал, он непременно насладился бы своим представлением. Наконец Роуз подошла к нему и присела рядом. Доктор в последний раз страдальчески охнул, и Роуз, нагнувшись, положила голову ему на грудь.

– Что?

– Я умираю, Роуз.

Она уткнулась лицом в одеяло – наверняка заплакала, он почувствовал, как затряслись ее плечи. Бедная девочка… Иметь такую мать как Джеки, а потом это прощание в Заливе Злого Волка, и путешествие через параллельные миры, и опять Залив Злого Волка, а сейчас вот он…

– Роуз, любимая, послушай, не плачь, пожалуйста.

– Я и не плачу, – приглушенно ответила Роуз.

Доктор подумал.

– Ну, немного можешь и поплакать, – сказал он, и Роуз подняла голову.

– Хорошо, – почему-то хрипло откликнулась она. – Я немного поплачу. Потом, наверное. А в данный момент тебе надо отдохнуть.

Доктор фыркнул.

– У меня для этого впереди куча времени. Мне надо с тобой поговорить, Роуз, перед тем как я… как я умру.

– Да, ожидать от тебя молчания было глупо.

Доктор нахмурился.

– И вовсе не к чему издеваться.

Роуз разгладила одеяло на его груди.

– Конечно, извини. Так о чем я должна узнать, прежде чем ты… – она сглотнула, – умрешь?

– Я поцеловал Марту, – закашлявшись, признался Доктор. – Прости.

Роуз продолжала разглаживать одеяло.

– Ты мне исповедуешься?

– Разве не это делают люди, когда умирают?

– Ну… да, некоторые исповедуются, но…

– И Джоан. Я поцеловал Джоан.

– Разумеется, ведь ты любил ее, – ответила Роуз, натягивая одеяло до самого его подбородка.

– И Астрид.

Роуз застыла.

– Кто такая Астрид?

– Она была не такой красивой, как ты. С тобой никто не сравнится.

– Только не говори мне, что ты целовался и с Донной.

Доктор поморщился от боли в горле.

– Формально, это она меня поцеловала.

Роуз в который раз за вечер вздохнула. Доктор жалел, что у него болят глаза, и он ничего не видит, – интересно это был вздох возмущения или печали? Неужели умирать – всегда такое хлопотное дело? И сможет ли Роуз зажечь погребальный костер? И вообще, положен ли ему погребальный костер, учитывая, что он уже не совсем полноценный Повелитель Времени? Ладно, погребальный костер в любом случае отпадает, потому что Роуз не сможет произнести традиционные галлифрейские речи над его исчезающим в пламени телом. Но ему все же будет приятно, если на его похоронах прозвучит хоть что-то. Может, песня? Неплохая идея.

– Роуз, ты поставишь на моих похоронах «Битлз»?

– Доктор, – твердо сказала Роуз, – ты не умираешь.

– Нет, умираю.

– Нет, не умираешь.

– Роуз, я не первый раз умираю, так что я в курсе, как это бывает.

– У тебя болит все тело, голова весит целую тонну, ты едва дышишь и совершенно измучен, так?

Доктор моргнул.

– Роуз, ты что, тоже умираешь?

– Доктор, – нежно произнесла Роуз, – у тебя обычная простуда. Ничего серьезного, только простуда.

– Ничего подобного.

– Простуда.

– Это нелепо и смешно, я никогда в жизни не простужался.

И тут Роуз рассмеялась. Она хохотала добрых десять минут, хотя позже клялась, что всего три.


End file.
